deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arquero vs Vélos
See my previous fight. Arquero vs Vélos is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 11th episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. Description The bow and arrow is a tool meant for hunting and war. But in a battle between these two archers, which one is superior? Interlude Wiz: Archer's are people who have an uncanny with the bow and arrow. Boomstick: But these two take it up to the next level. Wiz: Arquero, the red spanish archer of Generation X. Boomstick: And Vélos, the greek hunter The Knights of the Night. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ground Rules * This is an archery tournament. Those who win will advance to the next round. (Which will happen whenever I have more free time.) * The tournament will consist of only archers from media. Those include Arquero, Vélos, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Flameslinger, Artemis, Katniss Everdeen, Snap Shot, Kratos, Sailor Mars, Taskmaster and Archer. * Each fight will consist of only two combatants. (That decision is final) * If a match is a tie, the two combatants are eliminated. * In this match, the winner will move on to compete against the other archers. Say if Vélos or Arquero win, they will move to face one of the 10 other opponents. Arquero Wiz: Arquero is a legendary archer who stands by his name. Boomstick: But life wasn't easy for Ethan Flecha. Wiz: Born in Sinaloa, Mexico, and was mostly poor for a large amount of his childhood. Boomstick: His father was a bullfighter. His brother was a soon to be billionaire. His hot sister was a clothe designer and his mother just so happened to be a painter. Wiz: Wanting his son to follow in his footsteps, Miguel Flecha began training him in bullfighting. Boomstick: And he's pretty good at it to. He can dodge a charging bull. But why isn't he using a red cape? Wiz: It's not the color red, it's the movement of the cape. Boomstick: Oh. Well, while Ethan enjoyed bullfighting, his true talent was yet to be revealed. Ya see his brother was not only a chick magnet, but he was also a profound archer. Training him to use the weapon to defend himself in the future, and soon was better at archery than bullfighting. You better believe that his dad was pretty pissed off. ''' Wiz: Enraged that Ethan was using his talent in archery over bullfighting, Miguel took away Ethan's bow and arrow. '''Boomstick: And beat the shit out of Ethan's brother. Wiz: But at age 15, Ethan's life was sure to change for ever when he saw his father being tortured by a gang of terrorists. Boomstick: Turns out, the terrorists were lead by a rival of Miguel, and ordered them to kill him. Wiz: After watching his own father die in front of his own eyes, Ethan grabbed his bow, a machete, and killed the men. Boomstick: After burying his father, Ethan ran to the United States at age 17 for a new life. His first few months were stressful. You know, being away from your family and all. ' Wiz: Ethan was studying to be a teacher, and was preparing for college. But his life fell apart again when he heard that the same group of terrorists in the exact same city he was in: Gold Bay, New Jersey. Ethan is seen writing an essay for college. The news is on. News lady: Reports of the terrorists group known only as the ''Devils of Heaven ''(DOH), ''have been reported to be threatening many people in the city of Gold Bay, New Jersey led by none other than the world famous terrorists called Santaño Red. Ethan: Those sons of bitches. Wiz: After grabbing his weapons, Ethan took on to the streets. '''Boomstick: After beating the shit out of the Devils and shooting an arrow through Santaño's head, Ethan knew what he had to do next. Wiz: Vowing that he would protect the innocent from the same organization that killed his father, Ethan upgraded his bow, made an assortment of trick arrows, bought a riffle, turned his machete into a taser sword, and made a costume to publicly announce the birth of Arquero. Boomstick: What the hell does that even mean? Wiz: Archer in spanish. Boomstick: Arquero carries a ST - 250 Mark Calibur Sniper Riffle, meant for destroying body armors, and breaking glass windows and cutting through the human body with ease. ''' Wiz: His taser machete can knock out and even kill a human with 100,000 volts of electricity. '''Boomstick: His beautiful bow is much greater than your ordinary bow, which can house 6 arrows at once. Speaking of arrows, he's got plenty of trick arrows up his sleeve. Wiz: He carries smoke bomb arrows, EMP arrows, fire arrows, ice arrows, gas arrows, even arrows with a titanium tip. Boomstick: He's also got grappling hook arrows for scaling buildings and the chain arrows real in an opponent. The Drill Arrows are somehow drills that can tunnel through steel, the laser arrows fire off a laser beam, the zip line arrows do, well, exactly what you'd think they'd do. Wiz: The taser arrows make an opponent out cold which gives him the opportunity to strike, and the bomb arrow releases an impact of 48 megatons. Arquero is always prepared for combat and doesn't always need weapons. He's taken some lessons in ninjitzu, kung fu, taekwando, MCMAP, karate, kick boxing and regular boxing. He's also been trained and defeated some of the best teachers around, such as Diablo and even The Emerald Queen, one of the greatest female fighters in the world. Boomstick: Don't forget smoking. Hell, Arquero was so amazingly good at his job that multiple organizations have tried to take him in. But.. Arquero: Thanks, but no thanks. I live my own life. I won't let it be controlled. Wiz: Arquero can split the tiniest of water drops from 46 feet away, defeated a gang of terrorists before he started his career, shot arrows at the bottom of lake, defeated and out archered a clone of himself, and his amazing reflexes helped him beat Tyrubo, who can run at speeds at 4,828 kilometers per hour. Boomstick: He's partnered up with some team members, including Whiplash, Red Raptor, and Anna Cuozzo, a smoking hot cow girl that he seemed to take a liking to. *Whistles.* ''' Wiz: But even without aid from teammates, his quiver has limited space, and has to make every shot count. Plus, his armor is not bullet or knife proof, and mostly prefers defense over offense. '''Boomstick: But hey, he's not all violence. Eventually, he and Anna got married and started up a family. Wiz: No matter what the challenge, few can compare to Arquero. Arquero is seen on the top of a building, aiming his arrow. He then lets go of his arrow and an arrow goes through a mans chest. Arquero jumps off the building and uses a zip line arrow and kicks a man in the head. He then is surrounded by multiple man he takes on with ease. He then flips an arrow in the sky and catches it. Arquero: *Hmph.* Vélos Fight Outcome Next Time HELLBOY VS NERO Advantages and Disadvantages ARQUERO 'VÉLOS ' Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Tournaments